


Alive

by GalaxyJediKota



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, blamasu, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyJediKota/pseuds/GalaxyJediKota
Summary: Zamasu and Black find that themselves have been brought back from erasure, they look in their world and see what's gone on.





	Alive

Zamasu gasped and grabbed his chest, he was brought back to his mortal- no immortal body. He was scared to look beside him but when he heard the rustle of footsteps a few yards away, and the only one that would approach him was him, he knew everything was going to be okay. The dashed over to the sounds of his footsteps, tears forming in his eyes, he jumped into the familiar arms of his saiyan boyfriend and cried. "WE'RE ALIVE!" He dug his face into Black's gi. Black was in shock.  
"H-how'd we become unfused?"   
Zamasu wiped a tear from his eye, "M-maybe when Trunks sliced us in half, because that's when we died? Unfused because we were cut in two?" Black nodded and tightly embraced Zamasu.   
"You're a lot lighter than I remember."   
"Oh just shut up and kiss me." The kaioshin demanded as they embraced in a kiss. The saiyan's eyes became shiny.   
"You know our world wasn't achieved anymore. We're back to where we started." He gave a weak smile.  
"I don't care about the zero mortals plan. Perhaps if Zeno Sama changed his mind about the erasure of the universe, then truly he should have realized mortals have hope. Perhaps maybe we can see that too."   
"I see," Black thought long, he had seen more and heard more about the disgusting habits of mortals than Zamasu did, but if the Omni King had hope, maybe they should too. "I agree Zamas, but, I must request one final thing." The shinjin looked at his boyfriend and nodded. "Restore the world, to which it was been. It was because of us, if you think about it, that has made it look this way, our fighting." Zamasu was taken aback by this request.   
"Blacky are you sure?" He nodded and looked Zamasu in the eyes.   
"We must fix our mistakes for Zeno Sama, if he were to realize universe 7 now exists. After that lets go off, make our own planet." Black embraced Zamasu tightly whom he felt nod in agreement from under his arms.   
"Blacky are you scared, are you doing this because you are scared of Zeno Sama?"   
"Oh no, but I can't stand to look at this world anymore. We destroyed it Zamas, the fucking atmosphere is green for kami's sake. I still find mortals utterly repulsive, but we can live by ourselves. We can learn."   
"Just like Gowasu always said, ey? Just learn. We can always learn." He gave a half hearted smile. "I still hate mortals too, but maybe if we, helped them?"   
"Help?" Black asked confused.  
"Yes, if they get in petty arguments of who's going to rule the entire world then we step in. We must teach them how to respect nature. There we are being gods who watch. But we also teach."   
"Your Gowasu would be proud of you, I'm far too damaged to think of something like that, or for even my Gowasu to think I'm a passable Kai." Black smiled at the ground. "Old habits die hard Zamas, but we can always try to change." They embraced in another hug then Zamasu lifted his arm into the air the cleansed the sky of the green clouds. He then touched the ground and fixed the buildings and grass and roads. The world looked beautiful. Confused people ran out into the streets only to be stopped in their tracks in fear as they saw Black and Zamasu. They opened fire on them. Black reflected all the bullets.   
"Keep going." Zamasu nodded and continued fixing the earth.   
"Wait! He's fixing it!" One man yelled in shock.   
"Explain yourselves!" Another yelled daring to step closer. Black got his serious face on,  
"You shall not touch me, I'm still a god." His voice rang out. "We fixed your planet. As you may not have known it, we were all brought back from erasure. Zamasu and I are leaving. But we will still watch over, and we will correct your sins." He gave that oh so evil smile that struck fear into the hearts of many. Zamasu stood up next to Black. "It was actually Black's idea, mortals, to fix your world. Be grateful. And it is mine that we will watch you grow, and help. Some may not trust us, as old habits die hard, but just so you know, we're going to kill all the demons in this world!"   
Black blinked and looked back at Zamasu.   
"Where did THAT come from?"   
"Demons are the only thing worse than ningens!" He complained. "Plus demons are nothing but trouble. They'll eat your children!" Zamasu exclaimed and the kids in the crowed backed away.   
Black face palmed at his partner. And shook his head. "Anyways are we done yet?"  
"No, I have one more thing." He twirled his hand around and made two doves. "Adam, and Eve, I once read in a story that another God made two people, so I have too, but as doves, a sign of peace." Zamasu stepped toward the crowd of people and bowed. He opened one of his eyes. "By the way, this is the first and last time you'll be bowed at by a god." He said with a smile and grabbed Black, as the floated into the atmosphere.   
"Sayōnara ningen!" Black said as they teleported to the old Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 7.   
\---  
"Alright, from here we can make our new planet, want to base it off this one?"   
"I'm more comfortable in that cabin we lived in actually. And Earth was beautiful, but the mortals, and us, ruined it."   
"So, hm a peaceful planet, with a cabin where we can live. I love it!" Zamasu exclaimed as he twirled his hands around creating a circular object that began to look like a luscious green planet, with evenly cut grass, a beautiful lake and a pure forest. A small brown cabin could be seen in the makings on it. An invisible atmosphere took form and Zamasu sent the small planet out into space where it could grow. It grew in a matter of seconds. He and Black teleported there and checked it out.   
"Subarashii!" Black exclaimed. "Extremely beautiful!"   
Zamasu blushed under the compliments his partner was giving him.   
"Well, welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have it! Just a small filler in between fics! A cute thing I thought of after 131, since everyone was revived, I thought they might have changed.


End file.
